1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium, an operation controlling method, and an operation control system.
2. Related Art
There is a workflow system that defines the order of operations and exchange of information to carry out an application process having a plurality of operations and manages the states of operations and assignment of persons in charge to control execution based on the definition. There may be a case where modifications must be made to the already complete details in the workflow system.